Foolish Wand Waving
by barbi-bee
Summary: Severus Snape, Artist? And what hasHermione got to do with it. Sorry, no new chapters, just a little ediiting of the old ones
1. Schools out

FOOLISH WAND WAVING  
  
by Barbi Bee  
  
Severus smiled to himself , finally the holidays had arrived and those annoying brats were on their way home. Time to do the things that HE wanted,without having to wonder about what others might think.  
  
The smile grew larger as he imagined the reaction of the other staff members if they ever found out just what he did, or who the lastest sensation in the wizarding art world was.  
  
You see, Just after graduating he had seen an exhibition by a muggle by the name of Adam Richmond? no that wasn't right, oh yes Alan Rickman that was it, in which the artist painted with light. This had intrigued Severus and after talking to the artist he had purchased a laser light wand for himself.  
  
After some experimentation Severus found he could paint quite well with the wand and made a few adjustments to it in case he was ever caught. Little things,such as a glamour to make it look like his true wand and a few spells to enhance the idea if needed. Good thing he had too because because the laser light wand had saved his hide on more than one occasion after being Summoned by that half-blood Riddle - thank Merlin he was gone now.  
  
Time to get to work, and he made his way to a hidden room near the top of the Astonomy tower. A room he had discovered during his senior year at Hogwarts and now used as an art studio. It was here that Severus contradicted the speech he gave every year to the first year potions students and indulged himself in some very silly - and very lucrative - wand waving, using the laser light wand to create some much sought after pieces of art work.  
  
Again Severus smiled as he thought about the paintings hanging in various offices around the school, all work done by that new artist 'Russell Gryffin'. A man whose work was selling for some very high prices indeed both in and out of the wizarding world. Severus smirked, who would ever think that a Slytherin such as himself would use the name Gryffin, nobody that's who and that is why it was absolutely perfect.  
  
Enough pondering, the canvas beckons and Russell Gryffin, AKA Severus Snape, began another masterpiece. 


	2. Summers over

Foolish Wand Waving   
  
Chapter 2  
  
School was back again next week, 'What joy' Severus thought 'no more art, just bratty kids spoiling potions that a three year old could brew'.  
  
The summer had been quite eventful, with a Russell Gryffin exhibition being held at the Tait Gallery in London. The artist hadn't shown up though as he was something of a recluse.   
  
Severus had been rather amused by the comments he'd overheard regarding said artist. Women saying how they been the man's lover and men bragging about how Russell and them regularly meet for a game of tennis or round of poker. Even a few of his Ex students had made comments, freezing in their tracks when they spotted the formidable Potions Master.  
  
Sales were good too, even Fudge had bought something.That that particular painting was an abstract work of Fudge under cruciatus gave Severus a real sense of satisfaction remembering the way the man had treated him with contempt over the past years.   
  
Alan Rickman had come as well, purchasing a small piece. A chat with the man told Severus that he rarely dabbled in art anymore as his acting career didn't allow for it. His partner worked in the field though and it had been she who had told Alan of the exhibition.  
  
Revealing his alter ego to Alan, Serverus told him that it had been his exhibition all those years ago that had started it all. He thanked him and asked if perhaps the two could get together for a drink sometime. Alan agreed, and arrangements were made to meet at Christmas with partners of course.  
  
'The summer really had been good' Severus thought as he finished his last piece for the year. Tomorrow he would be back to reality,with lesson plans, ingredients to buy and an interfering Albus to annoy . 


	3. Secrets revealed?

Foolish Wand Waving  
  
chapter 3  
  
A/N My thanks to JKR for the wonderful characters we seem to keep borrowing. To Alan Rickman the artist and the actor for inspiring this story and a very big thankyou to Imhilien without whose support this work would never have left my head let alone been posted.  
  
and now the story:  
  
Blast that know-it-all Gryffindor. She had been at the exhibition and had seen through the outer layers of his work down to the very personal, and private layers underneath.  
  
Recognising many of the people and places as those that could be found in or around Hogwarts, she had come to the conclusion that Russell Gryffin must be a recent graduate. Severus doubted it would take her long to stumble on the truth and then where would he be.  
  
Either surrounded by gushing fans, or as seemed more likely, shunned by his so-called friends for participating in such a Muggle hobby. They wouldn't care that just weeks earlier they had been telling everyone about their latest acquisitions, oh no, all they would care about was putting Severus back in his place. Supposedly that of a High-Born, Pure -Blood, Wealthy, Slytherin Wizard.  
  
There was only one thing for it. He would have to have it out with Miss Granger and somehow persuade her to keep her big mouth firmly Shut. How to go about it though? A detention might be in order, but what for? Oh well, he wasn't a very good slytherin if couldn't figure that one out.  
  
Severus' luck was in as he caught Granger in the corridors after hours. "Detention! Miss Granger. Tomorrow night, 7pm, my office and I would advice you not to be late.That is, of course, unless you want a futher twenty points off Gryffindor and a weeks worth of detentions cleaning grubby cauldrons , By Hand." Allowing a small smile to cross his face, he returned to his rooms pleased with the nights work and looking forward to the next. 


	4. The truth will out

Foolish Wand Waving  
  
by Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N to Kiddycat and DLSnapeKurama18, thank you very much for reviewing, it means a lot to this insecure first time writer.  
  
To Shimmergloom - I'll try but I'm still learning what to do and its not always easy.  
  
6.55pm and Hermione stood waiting outside Snape's office. She was slightly nervous about tonights detention and he had seemed angrier than usual the night before. Maybe something was happening with those Death Eaters still on the loose, who knows what They were capable of. 'Oh well, time to face the music'  
  
She raised her hand to knock at the door only to find herself face-to-face with Professor Snape. Her hand fell to her side as she followed him into the room. Sitting down in the chair indicated she waited for him to say something, anything in fact but he just stood there, glowering at her.  
  
"Miss Granger, I understand that you have taken an interest in the works of Russell Gryffin. Is that correct?"  
  
"Um, yes Sir. I attended an exhibition during the summer where his work was on display. He really is as magnificient artist and its no wonder his work commands the prices it does."  
  
"And you believe, I understand, that the man is a Hogwarts graduate, correct?"  
  
"Yes sir. You see many of his subjects are people or places around the Hogwarts area. Subtley hidden but there if you look hard enough. There was even a piece there of Minister Fudge writhing on the ground, I think he was supposed to be under the effects of a curse."  
  
Severus looked thoughtful as he pondered his next move, coming to a decision he said, "Miss Granger, I would like your word that what I am about to tell you will go no further than this office. Do I have it?"  
  
"I'm not sure Sir. How about, I give you my word on condition that what you say will not harm anyone in anyway. Will that be alright?"  
  
"Agreed. Miss Granger, I know that this will come as a shock to you but 'I' am Russell Gryffin, Yes, yes I know it is hard to equate your greasy git potions master with an artist , but if you think about it is not Potions Brewing an art form in itself?"  
  
"You're serious aren't you Sir? You really are Russell Gryffin? Oh my God, It's just so hard to believe, I mean you're really him!"  
  
"Calm down Miss Granger, before you do yourself an injury" Severus steered Hermione back to the chair she had risen from and called for a house-elf.  
  
"Dobby, tea and biscuits for two please, and a large pitcher of ice water" Dobby left with a pop, only to return seconds later with a tea tray which he carefully placed on the desk before popping out again.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, it's just that - I'm such a fan and I can't believe I'm actually in the same room as 'Russell Gryffin'. My friends and family are giving me one of your pieces for Christmas and I..."  
  
"Enough! Miss Granger, please find the obnoxious know-it-all you used to be, as she is preferable to the simpering fan you appear to be at present."  
  
Hermione straightened up in her chair and apologised to the Professor. "Sorry Sir, I'll try but I'm not promising she wont be back.''   
  
"Very well. Now if you agree to maintain your silence - and this includes Potter, Weasley and especially the other members of staff - you may assist me in both Potion Making and answering Gryffin's mail. I will pay you ten galleons per week and if everything works out well you will receive a painting of your choice at Christmas. Agreed?"  
  
Hermione jumped up and hugged her professor before realising what she had done, and in a slightly subdued voice she said "Thank you Sir , I would be delighted".  
  
Severus then motioned for her to follow him through a door in the back of the room. This lead to his private quarters, the main room of which was dominated by the stacks of mail waiting to be answered. A job which Hermione knew would be hers from now on. 


	5. The Halloween Ball

Foolish Wand Waving  
  
by Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Halloween had arrived once more and for Severus Snape AKA Russell Gryffin this year it was not unwelcome. Hermione had made a large dent in the stacks of mail, sending off regrets as to why he couldn't attend this or that function,discreet rebuffs to those witches and wizards looking for a more personal relationship, and his agent's card to those interested in purchasing or displaying his work.  
  
She had also helped tremendously in the laboratory, making the simpler healing potions required for the infirmary,leaving him free to concentrate on the more complex ones. She was also a great help when it came to marking and grading junior homework assignments, he had even allowed her to develop lesson plans for the first and second years.  
  
She had freed him from the more mundane tasks of his teaching position. Allowing him time to escape to the Astronomy tower, or more specifically his Studio in the Astonomy Tower. Time spent indulging his Hobby, putting paint to canvas, light onto magical glass and, perhaps least important, money into his pocket.  
  
But tonight was not to be spent in either the studio or the laboratory. For tonight was the Hogwarts' Annual Halloween Ball, and as usual Severus was on duty in the Great Hall.  
  
Severus and Hermione were in the office marking papers, when Severus suddenly spoke "Miss Granger, may I call you Hermione?"   
  
"Um, yes Sir, of course."  
  
"Thankyou. Hermione, I was wondering if you would be kind enough to save me a dance this evening?"  
  
"I.... I would be honoured Sir."  
  
"Please, Hermione, while we are alone, call me Severus, or Russ if you prefer." He paused as if unsure what to say next. "Hermione, as I'm sure you're aware, I usually try to avoid these occassions and" he hesitated once more.   
  
"Could you - perhaps - help me to get ready?"  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind Si - Severus?"  
  
"Such wifely duties as choosing my robes, tying my tie and doing my hair. That sort of thing."  
  
"In that case I'd love to help. If it's alright with you, I'll get my things and change here. That way I'll have more time." She turned and left the office. Walking quickly to her room, she threw what she needed into her schoolbag. Doing a mental check as she went - 'toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, gel, makeup, brush, comb, scissors, clean underwear, slip, jewellery, robes and last but not least shoes'. When she was finished she slung her bag over her shoulder and returned to the Dungeons.  
  
Choosing Severus' robes was fairly easy as he only had three sets of Dress Robes, black, dark blue with silver trim and dark green with gold trim. Hermione decided that the later would be best, especially with the silk shirt and tie she choose to go with them. Next job, the Hair. After hesitating only slightly Hermione decided she was just going to have to wash it. A somewhat reluctant Severus followed her into the bathroom, stripped to the waist and bent over the basin.  
  
Dressed in dark green robes and his hair clean and shiny, Severus looked quite handsome. So handsome in fact that many of the students didn't even recognise him to begin with, then the whispers began. Why was Snape all dressed up?, did he have,God forbid, a GIRLFRIEND? or even worse a BOYFRIEND?  
  
Severus approached Hermione and said "Miss Granger, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" Placing her hand in his, she accepted his invitation and he lead her out onto the dance floor. As they got there the music changed from a slow waltz to a fast Tango, and Hermione wasn't the only one blown away by the smooth moves of the Potions Master. As soon as the dance finished, Severus was beseeched by girls asking for a spin. But they were brushed aside by Minerva McConagall while Professor Dumbledore swept Hermione into his arms.  
  
"Young Severus has surprised us all tonight, has he not my dear?" asked the Headmaster. But before Hermione could reply she found herself back in Severus' arms as the two men switched partners on the floor. Severus steered her towards the open patio windows and out into the gardens.   
  
Once there, he suggested a tactical retreat back to the dungeons, if she cared to join him for some hot chocolate and crumpets. And without another word spoken between them, they left to enjoy the rest of the evening in peace and each others company. 


	6. After the Ball is over

Foolish Wand Waving  
  
by Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 6  
  
JKR owns the characters, I'm only borrowing them.  
  
to Shimmergloom - I not quite sure yet how it will turn out, however I am a SS/Hg shipper so it is a possibility.  
  
To Angie-La68 - thanks coz for all your support and a Great Xmas  
  
In the weeks following Halloween, Severus and Hermione found their relationship had changed. From the teacher/student one they had endured for six years,to the mentor/protogee they had developed, and finally to the friendship they now enjoyed. They didn't know if their relationship would grow anymore and frankly they didn't care because they were both content with what they had.  
  
Hermione no longer haunted the library like one of the many ghosts which inhabited the school. Now if she had problems with her homework she asked Severus for help. Sometimes he directed to his personal library, sometimes he talked the problem through with her so that she had a better understanding of it and if it was something he couldn't help with he sent her to someone who could.   
  
As for Severus, he was no longer the grouch the students and staff had known for so many years. Oh, he was still as strict as ever in the classroom but outside of it, he was a changed man. Students were no longer afraid of him, and potions class became a time to be enjoyed rather than endured.  
  
Hermione still undertook her duties as Severus' assistant. Dealing with his mail, assisting with class plans and marking homework. Even to the extent of helping in his studio, sorting out the pieces he intended showing in his next exhibition.  
  
It was the way their evenings ended that had changed the most, from Thankyou and goodnight to cups of hot chocolate drunk before a roaring fire. A kiss on the cheek or a hug as Hermione returned to her rooms was also the norm more often than not.  
  
Even Quidditch matches were different. With Harry, Ron and Ginny all on the House team, Hermione usually sat in the staff box with Severus during the Gryffindor games. A Sickle or two often wagered on the outcome, not just between the two friends, but among the other teachers as well. When Gryffindor wasn't playing she still sat with her classmates in the Gryffindor stands, one of the few occasions she spent time with them now that they had matured and grown in different directions. Harry and Ron becoming more commited to their sports and Hermione to her studies.  
  
With Winter came around, Severus and Hermione took time out from their myriad duties to act like kids. They built snowmen and women, threw snowballs around and went skating on the frozen lake. They lay in the snow and made snow angels and created some elaborate snow and ice sculptures. They went sledding on nearby snow covered hills and downed lots of pepper-up potion in an effort to avoid colds and sniffles. Times really were good for the pair if them. 


	7. Christmas

Foolish WAnd Waving  
  
by Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N The characters are JKR's, I'm only borrowing them  
  
As Christmas drew nearer Severus remembered the plans he had made with Alan Rickman. With Hermione's assistance and home address, he wrote to him to confirm the details of where and when they were to meet. After exchanging half a dozen letters the two men decided on the Ritz Hotel in London, on the 23rd of December at 6pm. Dinner to be followed by attending Alan's new play in the West End, complete with backstage passes.  
  
Severus also remembered his promise to Hermione, to give her a painting of her choice. He decided to do something special for her and while she was in Hogsmead doing her Christmas shopping, he created a small laser light picture especially for her. He decided he would give it to her when he asked her to accompany him to dinner with the Rickmans.  
  
When Hermione returned from shopping, she put everthing away in her room. After which she went straight to the dungeons, as was her norm. When she arrived Severus looked nervous, as though he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how.  
  
"Severus, is something wrong? Have I done something wrong?"  
  
"What! No! No of course not. I was just thinking about ... Would you be my guest when I - we dine with the Rickmans in London next week?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. But why were you so nervous, surely there was no need to be?"  
  
"Truth be told,I was a little afraid you'd say no. And - well I'd already told them you were coming", he replied with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"Serves you right for assuming then, doesn't it", said Hermione as she got to work on the latest batch of mail.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December 23rd dawned cold, wet and white. Christmas was just a few days away and everywhere christians were rejoicing in the birth of their messiah. It was mainly the muggle-born who truly celebated the occasion at Hogwarts with the rest of the school just going along for the ride.   
  
Hermione had an elegant blue gown picked out for the evening, and took it, along with all her other bits and pieces down to Severus' quarters. Once there, she chose Severus' clothes for dinner and then started to get ready.  
  
Severus walked in to find her in his bathrobe, putting the final touches to her make-up. She looked up, and noticing the time, hurried him into the bathroom. Quickly showering and washing his hair, Severus returned to his bedroom to dress in the clothes Hermione had laid out for him. A three-piece suit, white shirt and dark blue silk tie, to compliment Hermione's dress.   
  
When they were both ready,Severus gave Hermione a lovely wrist corsage. They then flooed to The Leaky Cauldron and took a cab to the Ritz. Seeing Alan and his wife, Severus guided Hermione towards them.  
  
"Ms Horton! Severus didn't tell me you would be here tonight."   
  
"We're even then Hermione as Alan didn't tell me I'd be seeing you either."  
  
"Hermione, you know Mrs Rickman?"  
  
"Actually, Severus ,Rima and I aren't married. Though we have been together longer than most marriages, haven't we love?"  
  
"My apologies, Alan. Hermione keeps telling me not to assume things and I keep forgetting to take her advice. Hermione, you still haven't told me how you know - Rima?"  
  
"Sorry, I meet Ms Horton last summer when I worked as an intern for Junior Labour. It was hard work but worth every back-breaking second."  
  
"Hermione Granger! I did Not work you That hard and well you know it."  
  
"Sorry. Guess I just got carried away."  
  
With the introductions out of the way, the foursome made their way into the dining room. There they sat down to a delicious four-course meal, accompanied by some delightful wines for Severus and Rima, and sparkling grape juice for Alan and Hermione. Alan explaining that he didn't like to drink before a performance as it dulled the senses somewhat.  
  
Alan left dinner early as he had to get to the theater, the other three following a half-hour later. Severus, being the gentleman he was, offered both ladies an arm as they found their seats and settled down to watch the show.  
  
Following the performance, the three proceeded back stage, where Hermione was able to get her programme signed by many of the cast. Severus congratulated Alan on an excellent performance and thanked him for the wonderful evening he and Hermione had enjoyed.   
  
Realising the time and knowing he had to get Hermione back in time for curfew, Severus made his excuses to both Alan and Rima and taking Hermione's arm left the building. Ducking into a nearby alley, they apparated back to school and arrived with just minutes to spare. Hermione kissed Severus on the cheek, and said goodnight before disappearing to her rooms. There, to dream about the fantastic evening she had had. 


	8. Graduation

Foolish Wand Waving   
  
by Barbi Bee  
  
Chapter 8  
  
With Graduation just around the corner, Severus came to a life-changing decision. Going to Dumbledore's office he asked if he could speak with the Headmaster.  
  
"Severus, my boy, come in. What is it you want to discuss, nothing serious ,I hope?"  
  
"Actually, Headmaster, I have decided to resign from my position as Potions Professor here at Hogwarts. Times have changed and I feel I ought to change with them. Do all those things I have been unable to do until now, what with the war and everything thats happened over the last twenty years."  
  
"Very well, Severus. I will, regretfully, accept your resignation and wish you all the best for the future. Tell me, does Miss Granger figure into your plans in any way?"  
  
"If she is willing to join me in my endeavours, then yes. But regardless of her decision, I will be moving on."  
  
And with that said, Severus returned to his classroom to await his final class of 7th year Slytherins and Gryffindors. His final class at Hogwarts all together in fact.  
  
A relatively calm class, with the students doing no more than revising for their final exams, the time went swiftly. As the bell rang , Severus asked Hermione to remain behind.   
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Si- Severus."  
  
"I have, this morning resigned from my teaching position here at Hogwarts and was wondering...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you - um - consider becoming my assistant, apprentice - whatever - fulltime after graduation?"  
  
"Of course I would, Thankyou. I've really enjoyed working with you this past year and I can think of nothing better than continuing to do so. You won't mind if I take some extra-mural college courses will you?"  
  
"I'd be shocked if you didn't. The Gryffindor-know-it-all NOT continuing her studies, it's unthinkable."  
  
"Oh, ha, ha, very funny. Imagine humour coming from the mouth of Hogwarts resident vampire bat."  
  
"Not for much longer, soon I'll need to find somewhere else to house my coffin." he said laughingly. He then offered Hermione his arm as they left the room together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Following graduation, the pair moved into the long forgotten Snape Manor. A place just right for their various needs. It contained a large basement, perfectly suited for brewing potion of all kinds, a library larger than that at Hogwarts and an Attic level,ideally suited as an Art Studio - complete with large windows designed to catch the sun from all angles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ten years later they attended Hermione' class reunion. Finding out that Neville was a noted Herbologist, Harry and Ron Quidditch players for the Chudley Cannons, Lavender a model for Playwizard magazine and that Draco, of all people, was the DADA professor at Hogwarts.   
  
Everybody knew what Hermione and Severus had been up to, as their potions work was widely published. With the pair having developed cures for many Magical and Muggle illnesses they were quite famous. Russell Gryffin had retired into the woodwork after a few years and only exhibited every three or four years with the proceeds going to charity, a fact that Hermione and Severus were happy about as it enabled them to do good works from the wings, not center stage.  
  
And as for their private lives, they still lived together at Snape Manor. Enjoying each others company as friends, colleagues and occasional lovers - though that was one aspect of their relationaship they kept strictly to themselves.   
  
Life for the couple was good, very good in fact. From harsh beginnings to the love they now shared it really was a wonderful life. 


End file.
